The present invention relates generally to carrying devices, and more specifically to a device that provides for user comfort and protection from injury when carrying a ladder.
A ladder is generally carried by a worker to and from a storage location or vehicle and the place where it is used. A ladder generally is constructed to have a pair of side rails connected by at least one rung. A ladder can be cumbersome and can be difficult to control when it is carried because it can swing, or rise and fall in a variety of directions. If uncontrolled, this movement can injure the worker carrying the ladder. Uncontrolled, unpredictable movement of the ladder can also be dangerous to other people or property in the field of movement of the ladder.
A ladder may be carried either above or below the shoulder. If the ladder is carried above the shoulder, one of the side rails is placed on a carrier""s or worker""s shoulder with the remainder of the ladder, i.e., the rungs and the opposing side rail, above the carrier""s or worker""s shoulder. If the ladder is carried below the shoulder, one of the side rails is placed on a carrier""s or worker""s shoulder with the rungs and the opposing side rail located below the person""s shoulder.
In either of the above-described carrying positions, the entire weight of the ladder is borne by the carrier""s or worker""s shoulder muscles and collarbone, which may cause substantial strain on that area of the body. Also, as the ladder side rail may assume a variety of configurations such as U-shaped or C-shaped, there may be increased discomfort due to uneven contacting of the rail with the carrier""s or worker""s shoulder area. For example, with U-shaped and C-shaped side rails the edges of the side rail contacts the body but the flat, center area of the side rail does not contact the body. That results in the weight and pressure of the ladder being supported by two narrow places on the carrier""s shoulder.
The wrist may also experience strain as the carrier or worker attempts to control the ladder to prevent uncontrolled movements. Ladders can be difficult to balance when carried. If more of the ladder is carried behind the carrier or worker, he may try to compensate by pulling the ladder down in front of him, which can create a strain on his body. A comparable balancing problem can occur if more of the ladder is in front of the carrier or worker.
It can sometimes be difficult to determine the best or optimum support point for carrying a ladder, as it is dependent on the carrier or worker carrying the ladder and the terrain. Some carriers or workers contend the best support point for a ladder is at its center of balance or slightly ahead of its center of balance. At the center of balance, the carrier or worker can determine whether or not the ends of a ladder are moved up or down. If the support point is in front of the center of balance of the ladder, the front of the ladder will not fall and dig into the ground, which can injure the carrier or worker carrying the ladder. However, using this support position causes the back end of the ladder to touch the ground and scrape along as the carrier or worker moves forward, which can cause more uncontrolled movement of the ladder. Generally, the carrier or worker carrying the ladder does other physical work after putting the ladder in place, so that it is prudent to conserve his energy and strength. Various attempts have been made to alleviate the above-mentioned problems encountered in carrying ladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,789 describes a device consisting of a base plate with flanges for attachment around a ladder rail. The base plate has cushions attached to each side to protect the carrier""s shoulder from injury. This device interposes another piece of metal with flanges between the person and the ladder. Those flanges can painfully contact the worker""s shoulder in a manner described above with regard to the U-shaped and C-shaped rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,285 describes another ladder carrying device that provides a handle for the side rail of the ladder. This device has the disadvantage that considerable strain can be exerted on arm and back muscles. Further, if the ladder has to be raised over rough terrain or obstacles present in the path of movement, the ends of the ladder can contact the terrain or obstacles. Further exertion can be required by the person carrying ladder to raise the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,752 describes a ladder carrying device that consists of a rigid frame and a cushion pad. Part of the rigid frame contacts the ladder rail and the part of the frame that contacts the person""s shoulder has a cushion to provide user comfort. This device has the disadvantage of requiring a rigid frame, which may, through repeated use, break through the cushion and painfully contact the carrier""s shoulder.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a ladder carrying device that will overcome the disadvantages listed above and permits a person to carry a ladder supported on his shoulder in comfort and which will distribute the weight of the ladder over the shoulder area.
The present invention provides for such a ladder carrying device that can be used to carry a ladder on a carrier""s or worker""s shoulder positioned either over or under his shoulder. The ladder carrying device of the present invention can be mounted in a variety of different positions on the side rails and/or rungs of a ladder, thereby allowing the ladder carrying device to be positioned according to the carrier""s preference.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a ladder carrying device for carrying a ladder with two side rails and rungs therebetween over or under a shoulder of a carrier in which the ladder carrying device has at least one block and an adhesive strip to attach the block to the ladder such that the block is positioned between the ladder and the carrier""s shoulder.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a ladder carrying device for carrying a ladder having a first side rail and a second side rail, wherein the first and second side rails each have an inner surface and an outer surface and wherein the first and second side rails are connected by a plurality of rungs located therebetween and attached to the inner surfaces of the first and second side rails. The ladder carrying device has a first block having an adhesive strip to position the first block on the inner surface of the ladder""s first side rail between an upper rung and a lower rung. The ladder carrying device also has a second block having an adhesive strip to position said second block opposite the first block on the inner surface of the ladder""s second side rail between the upper rung and the lower rung. Finally, the ladder carrying device has a third block having an adhesive strip to position the third block on the bottom side of the upper rung adjacent to both the first block and the second block.
These and other advantages and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the Detailed Description of the Invention herein below.